I Spy
by DowntonDreamer
Summary: Just a bit of silly gibberish fun ;) I own nothing.


_Hi all, just wanted to thank everyone again for reading any of my stories, for any adds to your faves list, or follows. As I said before, and will say again, I appreciate everything, thank you all so much._

 _Now, I got the idea for this story while playing I Spy with my soon to be step daughter and grandchildren LOL it's just a bit of gibberish fun really. I had to write it out and see where it went so I hope you like it. Sorry if you think it's rubbish, its just silliness really but thanks for reading it all the same :)_

 **I Spy**

Looking up at the sound of the door opening, Clarisse couldn't help but smile when she saw her husband of just 2 months enter her office with her Granddaughter, Mia. Removing her glasses she watched in amazement as they laughed together while walking towards her.

"Is it..." Mia started while looking around, then looked straight towards her Grandma "Ah Ha!" She exclaimed and looked back at Joe "I bet it's Grandma, it's Grandma isn't it?" She asked as Joseph began to laugh while shaking his head.

"What's Grandma?" Clarisse asked curiously and watched as they both looked towards her.

"Oh, I was bored Grandma..." She said as she stood beside her and kissed her cheek "And I asked Grandpa to amuse me." She smiled and extended her arms out, giving her a little twirl "Anyway, does this look ok to meet with Motaz? I heard he's in a bit of a mood today."

"Yes," Clarisse nodded while looking her up and down "Perfect." She smiled and looked between them "So again what's Grandma?" She asked, resting her gaze on her handsome husband.

"OH!" Mia exclaimed "Be right back, I forgot something." She added as she rushed out the office, causing both Clarisse and Joe to watch her before looking back at each other.

"Are you going to explain?" Clarisse asked and looked back at Charlotte "Thank you Charlotte, that will be all." She smiled.

"Of course, Your Majesty." Charlotte smiled and walked out, closing the door behind her.

"Well," Joe started as he watched his beautiful wife walk behind her desk "Mia wanted me to amuse her, and because I had heard Shades say I spy this morning I thought it would be funny to give her a letter to work on." He said with a smile.

"So you gave her G?" Clarisse asked as she sat down.

"That's correct," He smiled, watching her.

"I see." She nodded while leaning over, grabbing her purse from the floor beside her. "And is it Grandma?" She asked as she sat back up and looked across at him.

"Yes it is." He smiled and watched as she began checking the contents of her purse.

"I see." She nodded and looked up at him again while resting her arms down on the table "But aren't the rules of that game, meant to be something that you see at the time of saying it?" She asked.

"Yes they are." Joseph nodded as she looked back over at him.

"But I wasn't in the room at the time, so how is that fair?" She asked.

"Well you were on my mind," He smirked over at her.

"I see." She said seeing his wicked grin, causing her to bite her bottom lip.

"Right," Mia exclaimed as she came back in the room "I'm ready." She smiled over, catching them sharing a moment. "Oh," She gasped as she quickly looked away "I'm sorry." She added as Clarisse laughed a little.

"It's ok." She smiled while standing to her feet "Now are you sure you have everything?" She asked while slipping on her glasses.

Checking the papers in her hands before nodding "I do." She said while looking over at her Grandma as she made her way around to them.

"Ok, then let's go." She said and looked at Joe "Are you walking with us?" She asked, giving him a smile when she felt his hand on her lower back.

"Of course." He smiled and extended his arm out to the door "After you." He grinned.

"Thank you." Clarisse smiled back and walked out the room, with Mia and Joe following.

Slowly as they went over notes for the meeting, they made their way to the meeting rooms, where Prime Minister Motaz was waiting. Reaching the main room Mia entered first, and after giving Joe a quick kiss, Clarisse went to follow but gasped in surprise when she saw Joe's hand on the door in front of her, pushing it shut before she had a chance to enter.

Slowly turning, she looked into his eyes "And what are you doing?" She asked quietly "Mia will be wondering where I got too?" She added.

"I know, it won't take long." He smiled and moved his face closer to hers. "I give you the letter..."

"Oh, I'm not playing that game." Clarisse interrupted while placing her hand on his chest.

"F! You have the letter F." He smirked and watched as she tilted her head slightly "Actually no," He exclaimed with a shake of his head.

"Joe, I'm not playing this game.." She started and stopped as he lowered his head, his breath hot on her cheek.

"I think F would be too easy," He whispered "Your letter is Y." He added in a hushed tone and kissed her neck before raising his head "Good luck." He smirked cheekily.

"Y?" She asked and watched as he nodded and stepped back while grabbing her hand.

"You better go." He said as he pulled her forward "They will be waiting." He added and opened the door, urging her inside.

"But?" She started and watched as he stepped closer, kissing her cheek "Y?" She asked again.

"Yes." He nodded and winked at her before stepping back and closed the door.

"Grandma?" Mia exclaimed, causing Clarisse to turn around to her "Are you ok? Where did you get to?" She asked as Clarisse took a couple steps forward.

Nodding her head "Yes, I'm ok and I'm here now." She smiled, walking towards her.

"Are you sure you're ok?" She asked, feeling Clarisse's forehead.

"Of course." Clarisse nodded and turned "Shall we go?" She asked and watched as Mia nodded, following her into the meeting room.

 _ **That Afternoon.**_

Walking into her suite, Clarisse was pleased when she saw Joseph sat reading the paper. Closing the door, she began walking over to him as he looked up at her.

"Here you are." She smiled as she sat on the edge of the couch beside him.

"How did the meeting go?" He asked whilst folding up the paper, placing it on the coffee table in front of him as he smiled.

"It went ok, for what I remember... But you and that silly game, I couldn't focus properly." She answered while shifting back into the couch and crossed her legs.

"Oh dear, I am sorry." He answered while putting his hand on her knee "Do you have any guesses?" He asked, looking at her.

"Only Yawn, something I must admit I done a lot off today." She said, causing Joseph to chuckle "It's not funny, I was meant to be helping Mia but I just couldn't focus." She said.

"I'm sorry, would you like a clue?" He asked, looking at her.

"Yes please." She said and moved closer, resting her head on his shoulder while wrapping her arm around his arm as he left his hand on her knee.

"Alright, your clue is..." He said thinking of one, before resting his head on hers. "It's something that you, I, we all say everyday." He said.

"What?" She exclaimed while lifting her head "What we say everyday?" She asked and watched as he nodded. Turning her head, she looked away for several moments before looking back at him. "Oh this is a rubbish game." She exclaimed while sulking back into the couch, causing Joseph to laugh.

"You will get it soon, my love." He said gently rubbing her thigh. "Would you like to take a walk?" He asked.

"That sounds lovely." She nodded and stood up. "Let me just go and put a pair of comfortable shoes on." She said as she made her way through to the bedroom.

"Ok." He answered, watching her disappear. Moving he sat on the arm of the couch, waiting for her to return.

Coming back into the suite moments later, she walked over to him where he was sat "If I say that I give up, will you tell me what it is?" She asked "Or would you give me another letter?"

"I'm not going to let you give up, yet." He said putting his hands on her sides and pulled her closer to him. "If you haven't got it by this evening, I will let you give up." He smiled, locking his arms around her waist "Is that a deal?" He asked while looking up at her as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Ok, deal." She smiled and kissed him.

"Come on, let's go for our walk." He smiled as she stepped back. "It may come to you while we are out." He added while taking her hand.

"Maybe." She smiled.

Sitting in their favourite spot of the Palace grounds, looking back at the Palace, Clarisse smiled.

"I think I got it," She said while looking at him.

"What is your guess?" He asked, sitting back while putting his arm around her back.

"It's Yesterday, isn't it?" She said "I say that nearly everyday." She asked while turning into Joseph a little, crossing her legs as she did.

"No, it's not yesterday." He answered and watched as she gasped "Next guess?" He said with a chuckle.

"I can't believe it's not yesterday, I felt sure it was gonna be that one." She answered as he laughed "This isn't funny, why couldn't you leave it at F, I know I would of got that one by now."

"Yes, you probably would off." Joseph answered while putting his hand up, brushing a bit of her hair back behind her ear "But if I had carried on with my original plan, then it would of taken too long for you to complete, so I went with this one instead."

"And it's taken even longer?" She asked while looking at him. "Oh, is it Yoyo?" She asked while looking at him.

"Mia's horse?" Joseph asked and watched as she nodded "Nope, not that one either." He smiled.

"What about... Yasmin, one of our maids? I say her name all the time." Clarisse smiled, feeling sure it was that.

"Nope." He answered and laughed as Clarisse gasped.

"What about Yellow?" She asked and again watched as Joe shook his head "Yard?"

"No, I'm sorry." He answered and watched as she looked back towards the Palace.

"That's bugging me now." She said while looking back at Joseph as he laughed "I'm glad you can see the funny side of it."

"Not long to go now before I let you give up." He smiled "But I promise it will be worth it." He smiled and lent in, kissing her jaw.

Watching him sit back, she smiled "How so?"

"You'll see." He winked and pulled her closer. Smiling as she rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist as they sat looking at the Palace.

 _ **Later That Evening.**_

After dinner, Clarisse and Mia retired to her suite to catch up and talk about the meeting that they had earlier and once they finished, Clarisse asked Mia for help on what the word might be. Only she couldn't come up with anything either, so calling it a night Clarisse headed back to her suite. Walking through the door she found Joseph sat reading, smiling as he looked up at her.

"Ahh, I was wondering when you was going to return." He smiled while closing the book and stood to his feet.

"Sorry if I kept you waiting, once me and Mia finished the meeting business we tried to think of what this word could be." She said, walking through to the bedroom as Joseph followed.

"Ok, and I take it that you couldn't think of anything?" Joseph asked as he stood in the doorway, watching her walk through to her closet.

"No," She answered, unaware that Joseph was locking the bedroom door.

"So you officially give up then?" He called out as he made his way over to the closet door.

"Yes, I do." She answered as she slipped of her blouse, putting it in the washing basket. "Are you going to tell me now, what it was?" She asked, slipping of her shoes.

"I will, in a moment." He nodded, watching her as she undone the zip of her skirt and slowly pushed it down over her hips before letting it fall into a pool around her feet. Slipping his hands in his pants pockets, he watched as she bent over, picking up her skirt and shoes.

"Ok." She answered, dropping the skirt in the wash basket with the blouse and put her shoes where they belong before turning to face him.

"My first plan, as you know I was going with F..." He said as he removed his hands from his pockets and slowly walked over to her.

"Yes it was." She nodded in agreement as he came to stand in front of her.

"But I changed it, as I believed if I had gone with my first plan it would of taken too long for you to get all the words that I wanted to do. So I decided to cut it down to just one word, planning on doing it this way instead." He said softly while putting his hands up, cupping her face in his hands as their eyes met, before kissing her once. Looking into her eyes, he smiled "Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes..." She answered and watched as he knelt down before her. Feeling his hand touching the back of her leg, running it down gently to her ankle "Joe?" She whispered and looked down as he looked up, their eyes meeting.

"Lift your leg for me." He asked, and looked back down as she done as he asked. "Thank you." He smiled and kissed her inner thigh, causing her heart to skip a beat. "The first word, the one that started with F was..." He started as he ran his hand down her leg, coming to stop on the top of her foot.

"Feet." She answered, and watched as he nodded.

"Because even though you don't like them, I do..." He smiled up at her "And the next one would of been A, for ankles. Because I simply love your ankles." He grinned up at her as she bit her bottom lip.

"Joseph..."

Not listening to her, he continued. "Next it would of been L, for your very sexy legs." He grinned while running his hand gently up her leg, kissing her knee as a breath caught in her throat. "The next one would of been...?" He asked and looked up at her. "T?" He whispered.

"T..." She said, thinking "For thigh?" She asked and watched as he ran several kisses over her inner thigh. "Oh..." She moaned slightly, causing Joseph to laugh.

Standing in front of her "Shall I continue?" He asked and watched as she slowly nodded "Ok, now I have thought about this one long and hard.. it would of been B..." He smiled while wrapping his arm around her, giving her bottom a small squeeze, causing Clarisse to giggle. "This would've been followed with H, for your sexy hips." He smirked, burying his face in the crook of her neck, knowing what he was doing to her.

"I think I get it now..." She whispered, her breathing hitched slightly.

"I hope you do," He smiled against her neck before raising his head "It would of been B, again... this ones for your back.. this delicious back." He said in a husky voice as he slowly walked around her, running his kisses and fingers gently over her bare skin, causing her to shiver at his touch. "Are you ok?" He asked "Would you like me to stop?"

"God no!" Clarisse exclaimed, causing her husband to laugh "Please continue."

"Ok... It would of been T next, for your very sexy tummy." He smirked, as she closed her eyes. "Then B once again... for your..." He whispered in her ear, her breathing becoming heavy as he slowly ran the tips of his fingers over the swell of her breasts, tracing the lace of her bra. "I think you get what that ones for." He smiled, watching what his touch done to her, his beautiful wife.

"I do," She nodded and closed her eyes as he traced his fingers up over her shoulder and over her neck, followed with his hot kisses.

"Your hands, arms, and of course your beautiful neck would of followed." He said huskily in her ear "And then your hair," He added while running his hand up the back of her neck, losing his fingers in her beautiful hair. "You know, everything about you is just beautiful. I can't get enough of you." He whispered as he stood behind her, kissing the back of her shoulder. "Do you know what the word is now?" He asked and moved slowly to stand in front of her.

"Yes," She nodded, and before she had a chance to continue, Joseph pressed his lips to hers.

"I can't forget your lips either..." He whispered against them before kissing her again.

"You?" She asked, watching as he lifted his head.

"You." He smiled "And now I have one more, it begins with B." He smiled while taking her hand.

"B?" She asked, loads of words racing around her mind as he began walking backwards, leading her through to the bedroom. "Ahh... Bed." She asked, causing Joseph to smile wickedly at her.

 **The End.**

 _See, told you it was just gibberish HAHA!_


End file.
